


Beautiful Mark

by cjoycoolio



Category: Free!
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-17
Updated: 2015-02-17
Packaged: 2018-03-13 11:51:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 612
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3380447
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cjoycoolio/pseuds/cjoycoolio
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nagisa makes his mark on his boyfriend, Rei,</p>
            </blockquote>





	Beautiful Mark

**Author's Note:**

> This was a prompt on the "imaginereigisa" blog on tumblr. I just decided to fill it. I wrote this a while back :P

Rei again makes calculations to the angle in which he needs to dive into the water before placing his goggles over his eyes. He was about to dive in when Makoto stops him. 

"Rei-kun. What's that on your neck?"

"Huh?" Rei looks at him incredulously.

"Did you get a bug bite or something?" Makoto asks, his eyes full with concern. "Does it hurt?"

"What are you talking about Makoto-sempai?" He asks before stepping down from the diving board and walking towards him.

"That mark on your neck" Makoto states as he points at the red purplish bruise that stains Rei's skin.

"What mark?" Rei raises his goggles up his head and takes his glasses that were near the poolside and puts them on.

"What are you talking about? What mark?" He looks at Makoto with his eyes wide. He then stares at himself at the pool and sees what Makoto is talking about. "What the? How did I even get this?" he says in anger.

"Hey guys, what are you talking about?" Nagisa walks up to them with a cheerful expression as always. 

"Did you see this? Apparently some bug bit me. Now it ruined my skin" Rei says in an irritated tone

Nagisa chuckles lightly. "About that...uh..sorry" he says sheepishly before he blushes and averts his gaze. 

Rei looks at his boyfriend in complete shock. "You did this to me? When?"

Makoto looks between them not sure what to do or say.

Nagisa looks up at Rei. "Uh you looked so beautiful while you were napping earlier. I just couldn't resist myself. Sorry" he states.

Rei-kun groans. "Oh well I guess it can't be helped then".

"So you're not mad that I ruined your skin Rei-chan?"

Rei narrows his eyes at him. "Who says I wasn't mad?" He asks as he crosses his arms across his chest.

Nagisa lowers his head. "Sorry" he says again.

Rei sighs."I'm going to get this cleaned up" he says turning to leave the pool.

"What? You're not going to keep it?" Nagisa asks in shock.

"Of course not. You crazy?" Rei basically shouts at him.

"But.. I.." Nagisa hesitates to speak.

"But you what?" Rei says a hint of annoyance in his voice.

"I know you don't think its beautiful on you Rei-chan. But I think it makes you even more beautiful"

Rei looks at Nagisa as if he is growing two heads. "Why do you think that?"

"Because it shows that you're mine" Nagisa says with an adoring smile and a light blush as he stares back up at his boyfriend.

Rei stands emotionless for a few seconds just staring down at his boyfriend before a blush creeps up his face. "I guess it can stay until it clears off on its own" he says while he pushes his glasses more up his nose. 

Nagisa smiles widely before basically pouncing at Rei and wrapping his arms around his neck. "Thank you Rei-chan. You're the best." 

Rei returns the hug and wraps his arms around his waist. "Anything to make you smile that beautiful smile of yours" he grins cheekily.

At that a splash is heard and a few seconds later they see Haru bobbing in the water.   
  
"Haru. You didn't do your warm up stretches. You're going to get a cramp" Makoto yells hysterically at the boy in the water.

Nagisa chuckles at the sight before smiling up at his boyfriend. 

"I love you Rei-chan"

"I love you too Nagi-kun"

They then lean in for a sweet kiss. In the corner Kou-chan faints from having seen her BL fantasies become a reality.

**here is the prompt (in case anyone was curious):**

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you guys enjoyed this. Thanks for reading. Please leave kudos or comments. Thanks <33\. This is un-betaed so sorry for any mistakes I failed to catch :P


End file.
